Wango aftermath – C&J
by LoveJulieAndrews1891
Summary: What happens right after the cameras fades away from Clarisse and Joseph in the Wango scene? Clarisse thinks back on the day's events and what happened when "the wango" dance ended and what happened later that evening.


**Wango aftermath – C &J.**

Authors note:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else.

This is an M rating story – in my opinion at least. It is a bit more M than my last story that was my first.

This is a one-shot

Scene: What happens right after the cameras fades away from Clarisse and Joseph in the Wango scene? Clarisse thinks back on the day's events and what happened when "the wango" dance ended and what happened later that evening.

" _You have been wearing black - too long"_ echoed in Clarisse's head as she stood on her suites balcony at the consulate and looked out at the beautiful night sky and thought back on the days and evenings events. But it was what happened next and thereafter that gave her the big smile she had had on her face since and couldn't and wouldn't get rid of.

Joseph had just reached in front of her, turned the music, of the "wango" she thought with a smile thinking of her granddaughter, back on, when he said those words and reached his hand out for hers. She had smiled and put her hand in his. And from that moment it was as if only the two of them existed in the whole world. Luckily both Clarisse and Joseph knew the steps of the "wango" perfectly so they didn't have to concentrate as much about that. They could just concentrate about each other. And boy - they did.

Joseph had danced Clarisse backwards so when the dance ended she was leaning a bit against one of the pillars close to the table where the stereo were sitting.

Their breaths came in short pants, but not due to the dance but more due to the feelings they held for each other and their current nearness. It had excited them almost beyond control. For a little while they just stared into each other's eyes and as usual their eyes spoke for them. They loved each other deeply and knew that they couldn't and wouldn't survive if the other wasn't around.

When their breaths were almost back to normal Joseph plunged in. He covered his mouth over hers and kissed her. Lightly at first – _just too sort of test the waters with her_ , Clarisse contemplated. She knew Joseph was holding back, and she knew that he was giving her the opportunity to end this calmly and with some dignity. But she wanted more, needed more, craved more and _longed_ for more. As Clarisse kissed him back she put more pressure in the kiss with her mouth and soon it became more heated. Much more heated.

They stood like that for some time, but soon that wasn't enough either. Joseph then took over the kiss again and kissed Clarisse more passionately and demanding. It became wild and perhaps a bit out of control as their tongues battled for dominance and took turns in each other's mouths.

After a little while they broke apart. Their breaths came in more pants now than before.

" _Wauw – that was amazing"_ Joseph had said when he had gotten his breath back under control.

Clarisse hadn't been able to utter a word so she had just smiled at him, she thought to herself as she stared out at the Californian night sky, and remembered thinking that Joseph really knew how to kiss.

They had kissed again and again, though not as demanding as before, but still very passionately. They had been so engrossed in each other and their kisses that they had completely forgotten about time and their location in the middle of the ballroom at the Genovian consulate in America. Anyone could have walked in on them. But at that moment in time they couldn't have cared less.

Probably thanks to Charlottes discretion and loyalty thought Clarisse with an affectionate smile. _"When we get back Genovia I will do something special for her, just to let her know I appreciate everything she has done and continue to do for me"_ she spoke softly to herself.

At last they broke apart, and Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hands with his, and they continued to look into each other's eyes. Then Joseph slowly stepped away from Clarisse and let go of her hands. After some minutes had passed, they could hear Charlotte's footsteps and prepared themselves for her arrival.

Charlotte's discrete _"aheeeem"_ signaled that they weren't alone anymore.

Joseph had said _"I need a moment or two for myself, before I can leave"._ First Clarisse hadn't really understood it but when he winked at her and gave her that charming smile of his he only reserved for her, she knew he was **up to** something. And when she looked a bit down at him she suddenly understood. He was indeed **up to** something.

" _Good afternoon Charlotte, what can I do for you?"_ Clarisse had said while still facing Joseph but moving a little away from the pillar.

" _There is a phone call for you you're Majesty, from the mayor of California"_ Charlotte had answered.

" _Of cause, thank you Charlotte"_ Clarisse had said to Charlotte still facing Joseph. She smoothed down her dress and scarf and turned to collect the papers she had been looking at when Mia had danced with Joseph. She began walking towards Charlotte, but then she slowly turned back to Joseph and said _"Joseph please join me for a nightcap after dinner this evening – by then – maybe you will be finished being_ _ **up to**_ _something"._ Then she had turned around and left him **standing** there by himself. She could sense that he was hard pressed not to laugh or just go after her and get right back to the making out session they had been doing.

 _Making out session_ , Clarisse thought to herself, as her cheeks colored a bit. 

It had been a while since they had done that, and they had definitely not done anything remotely like that since they took off for America and even a bit before that. Clarisse knew that was mostly her doing. But truth be told they had both missed, but more importantly, longed for it for the same amount of time they had gone without it.

Both Clarisse and Joseph had had trouble thinking about anything else but their heated make out session in the ballroom earlier that day. So when later in the evening, they had met up in her suite for their nightcap they had started their make out session where they had left off.

Joseph had knocked on her suite door and had walked right in. _"Good evening Clarisse, you look beautiful this evening, as you always do"_ he had said. Clarisse had after dinner changed into something more relaxing and with a bit of colour in it. _"Thank you Joseph, you don't look too bad yourself"_ Clarisse answered. And then added _"So Joseph are still_ _ **up**_ _to something? Or do you need help in that area?"_

Joseph sprang into action and made his way over to her and claimed her mouth with _demand and passion_ , Clarisse smiled to herself. She was almost blown away, not by his actions or force, but with feelings of passion, longing and love.

They had continued to kiss for a while, until they simultaneously had slowed down and ended the kiss. _"We really need to slow down"_ they had said in unison.

Clarisse, still standing out on the balcony, smiled at that thinking how perfect they actually were for each other.

They had moved to the couch where Clarisse had arranged for some wine for her and scotch for Joseph.

" _Cheers"_ they said with smiles on their faces and clinked their glasses and took some sips of their respective drinks.

" _Clarisse we need to talk about this, and perhaps make some plans for when we go back home"_ Joseph had said. _"I know, I know"_ Clarisse had answered. _"But can't it wait a bit?"_ she had continued with a pouting expression on her face. She knew Joseph couldn't resist that.

" _And how I was right about that"_ Clarisse said out loud when she walked inside from the balcony to her bedroom and lay down under the cool sheets. They had continued to kiss for some time, but they both knew that it had to stop and that they did need to talk about this.

" _Wauw – you really know how to kiss - this is breathtaking"_ Clarisse had said.

" _You have no problems in that department yourself"_ Joseph had replied.

" _Joseph, I want this to continue when we get back home to Genovia, but I can't make any promises. Not yet at least"_. Clarisse had said and then continued _"If we slow things down a bit and try not to get carried too much away, then I promise to make time for us, to have alone time together"_.

Joseph had listened to her with interest and a bit of surprise Clarisse thought. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Clarisse asked. _"I am just happy that you are positive about this – us - to continue"_ Joseph answered. _"Of course I am Joseph, you have to know that. But when Genovia is still in such an uncertain situation I need to keep my focus on that. With Mia still not accepting her title and responsibility, and the subsequent concerns about the continued Renaldi rule, too much is at stake". We can't go public with our relationship, at least not yet. But I do see a future for us"_ Clarisse had finished.

Clarisse turned around in bed and smiled to herself at Joseph's response. _"I know Clarisse and I completely understand. Too much_ _ **is**_ _at stake at the moment, and probably until Mia is crowned Queen. But just to know that you do see a future for us, and that you are willing to make some alone time for us, is more than enough for me"_. _"Perhaps things will naturally slow down if we spend some more alone time together". "And I agree that we shouldn't go public or let our guards down until we are sure that the continued of the Renaldi rule is on the throne"_ Joseph had finished.

Clarisse had shown her agreement with a smile, nod and then a kiss.

Clarisse lay on her back and looked at the ceiling, and thought about how they had continued kissing, drinking their wine and scotch and talked some more. But also making plans for their relationship in the shadows. She really looked forward to exploring their relationship in the shadows. 

Clarisse fell a sleep with a huge and satisfied smile on her face that her personal life was so positive again, due to being reunited with her granddaughter and of course Joseph, and dreamed loving dreams of the only man she has ever really loved.

The end.

Authors note: Thank you for reading and please leave a review – that would really mean a lot


End file.
